ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Mister Blackheart
Mister Blackheart, (real name: Nathaniel Creed) is a powerful mutant who is supposedly genetically superior to any other sentient being—supposedly having genius-level intellect. Mister Blackheart is a high priority (aside from Slade) to the Teen Titan, as well as one of the highest priorities to the Justice League—due to his insane amount of power and control over terrorist factions such as the League of Mutants. Biography Early Life 19th Century Europe In the 19th century-era of Europe, Nathaniel Creed was born to Sir William Creed II and Elizabeth Creed; a family of a royal English Parliament bloodline. Being set to inherit all that his father had owned, Sir William’s brother: John was jealous of Nathaniel—and how he would inherit all of his father’s earnings and property. John eventually grew tired of the fact that he was poor; due to his gambling and drinking habits as he then motioned to kill Nathaniel and his mother and father; breaking into the royal estate as he succeeded in killing Nathaniel’s father and mother, but was detained before killing Nathaniel. Having inherited all which his parents had owned; Nathaniel was raised by a good friend of his father: Sir Isaac Ian, who had no appointed wife at the time as he raised Nathaniel to continue his father’s bloodline. Early in his youth, Sir Ian noticed that Nathaniel was unusually intelligent for his age; being able to complete high-level mathematical equations and other academic works. Advancing in academic level, Nathaniel appeared to be most intelligent in the sciences, (or to be more specific: Biology) as he was able to understand even the most complex Microorganisms—landing him tuition to Oxford University in the study of Biology at the age of fourteen. While attending Oxford University, Nathaniel was either liked or disliked for his excelled intelligence; as students often stayed around him, as they were mutual and aided each other—or teased and intimidated Nathaniel for his large intelligence. Eventually, Nathaniel graduated in Biology High Honors; being the head of his class as he decided to work solo in Biology. Eventually reaching the age of twenty-one; Nathaniel was recruited into London’s Royal Society, as a benefactor—he worked to dispose of micro-bacterial amoebas which appeared to be pestilence in the modern day. Testing lower-end bacterial life forms on himself—Nathaniel was surprised to notice that the micro-bacteria. Though the micro-bacteria was quickly killed by his Immune System; despite how the bacteria were barely noticeable by the Immune System. Becoming fixated on his own Immune System, Nathaniel compared it to an average human—quick to notice that his was far advanced to an average humans. Continuing on conducting experiments, Nathaniel was brought to study Darwin’s Theory of Evolution—researching this subject for hours; Nathaniel finally conducted that he was somewhat more evolved than the average human. Bringing his subject up to his peers, Nathaniel became the laughing-stock of the Royal Society; because his peers believed he wanted to be hailed as a sort of super-human. Being forced on suspension due to attacking another member of the Royal Society, Nathaniel continued his work at home—eventually marrying: Ellie, a sister of one of his good friends. A year after being on suspension, Nathaniel returned to the Royal Society—despite his pregnant wife at home. Continuing his research in micro-bacteria, Nathaniel was allowed leave to care for his pregnant wife. Returning home, Nathaniel was allowed to bare his child; whom his wife name: Nathaniel Creed II. Though, the life of his son was short lived—due to an apparent mutation in his genetic code which crippled him at birth, killing him a day after being born to the couple. Heartbroken, Nathaniel swore to perfect human genetics in order that no illness or mutation would harm or kill them; beginning to module the supposed ‘Cure’ after his own genetic code. However, Nathaniel wasn’t quite able to module the cure correctly due to not having a subject to base his genetic analysis on. His answer was cruel, as he set up shop in an apartment downtown—digging up the grave of his own deceased son; dissecting his own son to splice his genetic code. Coming close to discovering a cure for humanity, his wife: Ellie soon caught on to what her husband was doing. Confronting her husband, Ellie succeeded in destroying Nathaniel’s project and process—threatening to report him to the police. Frightened he may be stripped of his position in the Royal Society; Nathaniel pushed his wife into a table covered in containers of chemicals—melting her slowly and painfully. Knowing the British Police would trace the lab to him, Nathaniel escaped capture by fleeing to the United States—taking the identity of: Nathaniel Blackheart, to mimic his wives dying words. 19th Century America Arriving at the American content during the Presidential Election of 1860, living within Southern Boundaries—Nathaniel became a tutor to rich Southern children; until the American Civil War broke out. As the Civil War occurred, Nathaniel convinced the Confederate States of America that he could develop super-soldiers for the South as long as he had the right materials, and test subjects. Setting up base in South Carolina; receiving slave test subjects, as he tested powerful compounds of his own DNA on the slaves—as almost each one died from pain, the ones who didn’t being left severely crippled as Nathaniel donned the name: ‘Satan’s Agent’ by the African Americans. Becoming a source of pain and misery for the slaves, Nathaniel quickly intimidated even the General’s in the South. Eventually, Nathaniel developed the said ‘Cure’ for the South; enhancing the accuracy and strength of the Southern Militia. However, the ‘Cure’ only worked for a short amount of time—as a couple days after use, anyone would be susceptible to infection and disease easier; due to the fact that the Immune System would quickly fade due to the drug. Utterly weakening the South, Nathaniel fled from the South to escape persecution and a possible death trial. Staying low in the western frontier, Nathaniel opened his own medical clinic in the state of Wyoming; using collected tissues from his ‘patients’ to test his new ‘Cure’. Eventually, (and by accident) Nathaniel discovered how to clone people by their genetic tissue. Doing this constantly, Nathaniel quickly formed a dozens of clones—which he successfully used to illegally elect himself for the Town Mayor. Requiring that his citizens were to submit themselves for genetic testing, (and due to his tyrannical rule) Nathaniel abused and even killed his townspeople to restart his genetic analysis for his ‘Cure’. Predicting that he would be discovered by the United States Government, Nathaniel quickly killed each individual citizen in his city; leaving before State Official’s had the chance to arrive and stop Nathaniel’s madness. Crossing into the Canadian border, Nathaniel spent decades in hiding; no one exactly sure what Nathaniel did during that block of time. However, around the year: 1934; Nathaniel arrived at Germany, taking his time to getting settled for a World War he predicted to occur. 20th Century Nazi Germany Having had a high-degree and vast amount of knowledge, Nathaniel was soon recruited into a Nazi Concentration Camp known to many as: Auschwitz—being allowed by Hitler himself to experiment on Jewish Prisoners. Again, as with the African Slaves; Nathaniel’s experiments were cruel and effective for his research. Using these cruel methods, Nathaniel was more efficient in his research to develop his said: ‘Cure’. However, what the prisoner didn’t know that Nathaniel experimented on children the most due to the fact that their bodies were easier to understand—and easier to test his ‘Cure’ with. Nathaniel constantly used children for these facts that they could easily be manipulated gene-wise; and that with this manipulation, he could easily develop his ‘Cure’ faster and more efficiently. Successfully developing another ‘Cure’, Nathaniel tested on the rest of the Jewish Prisoners; some lived—though many died due to their fragile state. However, before Nathaniel had the chance to mass-produce his cure, he got word that the Red Army was advancing quickly on Auschwitz—forcing Nathaniel to abandon his work for another time to escape back into the German City: Berlin. Nathaniel survived the Allied and Red Army bombardment of the city—quick to claim that he was an American Scientist who was kidnapped to do work at the Concentration Camps. Believing Nathaniel, the Allied forces pitied Nathaniel as they decided it best to return the Mad Scientist back to the United States. However, these plans were sabotaged as the Red Army Division: Russian Infantry Force and Logistics Enactment (RIFLE) intervened with this transfer; knowing that Nathaniel had indeed worked voluntarily at Auschwitz, and they will return him to America with the truth if he did not work with them. 20th Century Soviet Union Being forced to work with the Soviet Union; Nathaniel was imprisoned in a high-security Logistics Enactment Division (LED) installation. Being informed that he would help create the Auxiliary Russian Mandate and Order Division Regiment (ARMOR) Program; he was recruited to help create the augmentations and mutations which would be placed in the recruits for the ARMOR Program. Knowing that he was carefully watched—Nathaniel worked precariously on these genetic enhancements in order to make Russia their super-soldiers. Using previous tactics; and with the help of expanded freedom—Nathaniel was allowed to work on his peers with these augmentations; even abducted children got involved in his experiments. When the ARMOR super-soldiers reached the age of maturity, Nathaniel alongside Dr. Dimitiri Alteirov to implant the augmentations into the super-soldiers. Many of the super-soldiers died as a result of the cruelty of the experiments. Completing the task which the RIFLE Program abducted him for, they held up their end of the deal—destroying all previous records of Nathaniel, and let him walk out of the program a free man, (as long as he did not reveal the secrecy of the Program). 20th Century England Returning to where he started, Nathaniel lived a subtle life—not causing any disturbances in the absence of war; as he discovered that he had, instead of being a despised villain, had became quite famous in London due to his studies in genetic perfection. Having had his studies on genetic perfection implanted at many colleges and universities; as his theories of genetic evolution through experimental mutation seemed to set a standard that the mutant people of the planet were genetically superior to average human beings. This meant that beings with supernatural power either from birth, or inherited through genetic mutation were superior in every way to an average human being. Nathaniel quickly became pleased with how England portrayed his studies in genetic superiority—as this motivated Nathaniel to complete the ‘Cure’, to enhance humanity to become genetic superiors alongside the mutants or mutates. However, the Royal Society nor did the English Government agreed that humanity itself should be changed to be genetically superior like the mutants or mutates—seeing it obliviously wiser to wait for humanity to reach this state of genetic perfect. Nathaniel argued this fact, saying that humanity should take the chance to be genetically superior to the ancestors which they themselves had ‘’ mutated ‘’ from. Battling with the Royal Society for months, Nathaniel eventually lost the case that the ‘Cure’ should be developed and manufactured to create a better future for humanity, and that the ‘Cure’ would never be an option—and that humanity shall evolve on their own. This fact enraged Nathaniel, meaning that his life’s work to make humanity genetically superior would be an utter failure; because his studies would never amount to something to help his genetic audience: humanity. Nathaniel’s work then eventually amounted to nothing, his work and life’s living destroyed due to his ideals in genetic superiority—colleges and universities dropping his theories; the Headmasters believing he would try to corrupt his work to influence the college students. Continuing his research either way, Nathaniel was shunned by humanity—as he swore vengeance for everything he lost, everything he had done for humanity. Months after his trial with the Royal Society, and the time he had to work on his ‘Cure’; Nathaniel discovered that his genetic code was the cause for his son’s death. Sorrowful, Nathaniel finally deducted that he had a genetic perfection; which he was finally able to prove—because of his expanded lifespan and increased intelligence. Taking multiple genetic and intelligence tests by expert professors, Nathaniel had an apparent IQ of 1072, and his genetic code was a furthest of genetic evidence. Nathaniel once again attempted to talk the Royal Society to test his theories and allow him to study and help advance the human race—but was again denied. Weeks after another debate, Nathaniel finally concluded that humanity wasn’t in the right time for genetic enhancement, as they declined his help to have them rise to the same genetic level he had achieved. Nathaniel then decided that humanity must be extinguished in order to continue the genetic line of excellence; as his genetic ancestors had done before. Escaping England, Nathaniel decided it best to create a society of excellence, in order to help create the future society. Traveling the world, the now aliased: ‘Mister Blackheart’ began to recruit fellow mutants into his cause and society; killing those who did not join them in fear he and the society would be reported to the military. Soon, Mister Blackheart formed a society known as: the League of Mutants, becoming the head of the society. Knowing it would be required to gather materials for his studies—Mister Blackheart formed the Pacific League of Pirates, and the Privateers; which he used to spark Insurrection and war—using them as distractions to invade countries to gather materials. Later Life 21st Century Decades of war and violence, Mister Blackheart had discovered his powers of Psychokinesis and Cellular Manipulations—(mostly due to manipulating his own genetic code) giving him the ability to control and invade people’s minds, and the ability to cellular shape-shift and change his own genetic code depending on the situation. Finally developing his ‘Cure’, (which was quickly classified as Cure X.2) Mister Blackheart sent shipments around the world, as he hoped to infect people with his genetic disease—in order to destroy humanity. However, these plans fell short as the Justice League intervened; destroying the genetic samples which would have destroyed the American Continent if they did not intervene. Soon, the Justice League were able to identify this as an act of terrorism; as Mister Blackheart claimed full responsibility for these crimes; claiming that humanity had to be cleansed if future generations were to grow. After months of combat with the Justice League, the leader: Kal-EL (Superman) realized that the foe was relentless in his goals to destroy humanity, as the Justice League came nowhere close to halt the aggression. Attempting to track the League of Mutants, the Justice League failed again; as Mister Blackheart knew of their plans before they were ever able to act them out. Eventually, the League of Mutants became a global threat, a foe with no weakness; as the League came nowhere close to identifying their nemesis. Synopsis Mister Blackheart is a dark character, supposedly having a dark background before meeting the Justice League and the Teen Titans for the first time. Being the supposed leader of the Pacific League of Pirates, and the Privateers; (which appear to be fragments of the League of Mutants) the assumed Mister Blackheart is a high-priority target for the Justice League and the Teen Titans, for being the leader of such infamous terrorist factions. He has been fabled to have ultimate powers, which are supposedly able to match even an adult Kryptonian—making him an apparent large threat to battle face-to-face. Even now, the Justice League or the Teen Titans have yet to meet Mister Blackheart; as he is apparently cleverly hidden some place in the world away from the ears of the vigilante groups. Powers and Abilities Mister Blackheart is an extremely powerful mutant, besting even the most capable of super-humans with his powers and abilities. Donning the ability of Cytokinesis and Psychokinesis, Mister Blackheart has been decided to be one of the most dangerous villains to date; since having these abilities makes Mister Blackheart close to being Immortal. Cytokinesis: With his Cytokinesis, Mister Blackheart can control his own cells; (or even another’s) with the power of his mind alone. He can change physical form, amplify his powers and weaknesses, etcetera. He can also control one’s own genetic cycle with this power—either being able to reduce them to mere micro-bacteria; or devolution them. *''Biological Absorption:'' Mister Blackheart can absorb the biomass of others into his own body. *''Body Modification:'' Mister Blackheart can modify the bodies of himself and others, (Temporarily) *''Body Shedding:'' Mister Blackheart can shed his body’s skin like a snake. *''Cellular Disintegration:'' Mister Blackheart can dissolve any sort of organic cells. *''Dermal Armor:'' Mister Blackheart can have innate armor for protection, (Temporarily) *''Disruption:'' Mister Blackheart can disrupt all systems if they are biological, (Temporarily) *''Essence Manipulation:'' Mister Blackheart can manipulate essence on a genetic level. *''Genetic Memory:'' Mister Blackheart can possess the memories of a genetic relative or hereditary predecessor. *''Malleable Anatomy:'' Mister Blackheart can rearrange the physiological features of himself and others (Temporarily) *''Mass Expulsion:'' Mister Blackheart can expel portions of his body mass for offensive purposes. *''Mitosis Manipulation:'' Mister Blackheart can control the life process of Mitosis, (Temporarily) *''Mutation Inducement:'' Mister Blackheart can induce mutations in himself or other living beings by altering them genetically, (Temporarily) *''Mutilation:'' Mister Blackheart can turn into a distorted mass of living tissue, turning them inside-out as a result. *''Power Negation:'' Mister Blackheart can nullify the supernatural powers of others, (Temporarily) *''Rot Inducement:'' Mister Blackheart can rot any organic material, flesh, fruit, or plant. *''Sleep Inducement:'' Mister Blackheart can cause other beings fall to asleep, (Can be permanent) Psychokinesis: With his Psychokinesis, Mister Blackheart can manipulate objects with his mind. Using Psychokinesis, Mister Blackheart can invade the mind of other people, trap people in constraint fields, teleport, or achieve flight. Using it against his enemies, Mister Blackheart can permanently shut down the mind of his opponent, choke them to death, or explode them into pieces with a psychic event horizon. *''Telepathy:'' Mister Blackheart can mentally receive and/or transmit information. **''Illusion Manipulation:'' The ability to manipulate what others perceive, such as making them see things that aren't actually present, or not see things that are. **''Binding:'' The ability to restrict the movements of others via the mind **''Emotion Manipulation:'' The ability to make one feel pleased, happy, pained, or any other emotion. **''Mind Control:'' The ability to manipulate the minds of other via thought process, (Temporarily) **''Pain Inducement:'' The ability to induce an illusion of pain, (Temporarily) **''Pushing:'' The ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into others, (Temporarily) *''Telekinesis:'' Mister Blackheart can manipulate objects with his mind. **''Levitation:'' Being able to be suspended in air or achieve flight, (Temporarily) **''Telekinetic Choking:'' To strangle others. **''Telekinetic Grip:'' To grasp an object firmly in place, (Temporarily) **''Object Manipulation:'' To alter an object’s inner workings, (Temporarily) **''Combustion:'' To speed an object’s molecules to the point it combusts. **''Force Fields:'' To condense the air around himself in order to make a protective shield, (Temporarily) **''Remote Telekinesis:'' To manipulate matter that is not within his location. **''Stasis Field:'' To slow an object’s molecules to the point it stops all motion, (Temporarily) Weakness Although Mister Blackheart has a ton of power, (most which can kill a mere mortal in a matter of seconds) his power is limited. When using the proclaimed: “Ur Form”, (all the powers listed above) Mister Blackheart’s power is severely limited, requiring him to use basic attacks that would otherwise not be near half as powerful as his other attacks. If he manipulates his DNA to mimic someone else’s power, Mister Blackheart would be susceptible to their weaknesses—and not have nearly as much power as the original owner holds. Mister Blackheart is also known to over-calculate or under-calculate attacks; as he could see a series of light attacks as heavy attacks—or the other way around. Mister Blackheart can also undergo Psychic Stress if he uses too much of his Psychokinesis, or accidently injure himself when using Cytokinesis. Mister Blackheart also is addicted to knowledge, meaning he will side-task other important goals in order to accumulate knowledge. Limited Power: Unlike other villains, Mister Blackheart cannot use a lot of his own power in one setting, as he would risk temporarily disabling his own powers and become exponentially weaker than what he would have been before. Acquired Weaknesses: If Mister Blackheart adapts another person’s physical powers, he coincidentally adapts their weaknesses as well. This means that usual occurrences which wouldn’t bother Mister Blackheart in his “Ur Form” would be a great bother to him if he has the same powers as someone with that particular weakness. Attack Calculation: While Mister Blackheart is a supreme tactician and mathematician, he is quite capable of making simple calculation errors which would otherwise mean winning or losing for him. This happens quite often to Mister Blackheart whilst in combat, as he can over-calculate or under-calculate his opponents attack from simple mathematician error. Psychic Stress: Mister Blackheart can become quite stressed in situations which are mentally demanding, as due to his somewhat unstable Psychokinesis—could become a heavy burden which would otherwise be a minor headache to an average being. This can hamper his progress while in pursuit towards a large goal, as he would be unable to concentrate for a period of time before the pain subsides. Cellular Stress: Mister Blackheart’s cells can either be destroyed or injured during his use in Cytokinesis, as this would become quite painful and distracting while he would be in combat. Knowledge Lust: Mister Blackheart adores large amounts of knowledge, and is willing to distract himself to understand something more about his studies he might not already know about. He would commonly put of major-tasks in order to accumulate knowledge important to his studies, even if it means losing a battle. Trivia *Mister Blackheart is in fact the actual leader of the Pacific League of Pirates, meaning that Michael Montero is meant to be cover for Mister Blackheart. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Characters